The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions, and particularly pharmaceutical compositions incorporating compounds that are capable of affecting nicotinic cholinergic receptors. More particularly, the present invention relates to compounds capable of activating nicotinic cholinergic receptors, for example, as agonists of specific nicotinic receptor subtypes. The present invention also relates to methods for treating a wide variety of conditions and disorders, and particularly conditions and disorders associated with dysfunction of the central and autonomic nervous systems.
Nicotine has been proposed to have a number of pharmacological effects. See, for example, Pullan et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 330:811-815 (1994). Certain of those effects may be related to effects upon neurotransmitter release. See for example, Sjak-shie et al., Brain Res. 624:295 (1993), where neuroprotective effects of nicotine are proposed. Release of acetylcholine and dopamine by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Rowell et al., J. Neurochem. 43:1593 (1984); Rapier et al., J. Neurochem. 50:1123 (1988); Sandor et al., Brain Res. 567:313 (1991) and Vizi, Br. J. Pharmacol. 47:765 (1973). Release of norepinephrine by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Hall et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 21:1829 (1972). Release of serotonin by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Hery et al., Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. Ther. 296:91 (1977). Release of glutamate by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Toth et al., Neurochem Res. 17:265 (1992). In addition, nicotine reportedly potentiates the pharmacological behavior of certain pharmaceutical compositions used for the treatment of certain disorders. See, Sanberg et al., Pharmacol. Biochem. and Behavior 46:303 (1993); Harsing et al., J. Neurochem. 59:48 (1993) and Hughes, Proceedings from Intl. Symp. Nic. S40 (1994). Furthermore, various other beneficial pharmacological effects of nicotine have been proposed. See, Decina et al., Biol. Psychiatry 28:502 (1990); Wagner et al., Pharmacopsychiatry 21:301 (1988); Pomerleau et al., Addictive Behaviors 9:265 (1984); Onaivi et al., Life Sci. 54(3):193 (1994); Tripathi et al., JPET 221: 91-96 (1982) and Hamon, Trends in Pharmacol. Res. 15:36.
Various nicotinic compounds have been reported as being useful for treating a wide variety of conditions and disorders. See, for example, Williams et al. DNandP 7(4):205-227 (1994), Arneric et al., CNS Drug Rev. 1(1):1-26 (1995), Arneric et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 5(1):79-100 (1996), Bencherif et al., JPET 279:1413 (1996), Lippiello et al., JPET 279:1422 (1996), Damaj et al., Neuroscience (1997), Holladay et al., J. Med. Chem 40(28): 4169-4194 (1997), Bannon et al., Science 279:77-80 (1998), PCT WO 94/08992, PCT WO 96/31475, PCT WO 96/40682, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,140 to Bencherif et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,041 to Cosford et al. Nicotinic compounds are reported as being particularly useful for treating a wide variety of Central Nervous System (CNS) disorders.
CNS disorders are a type of neurological disorder. CNS disorders can be drug induced; can be attributed to genetic predisposition, infection or trauma; or can be of unknown etiology. CNS disorders comprise neuropsychiatric disorders, neurological diseases and mental illnesses; and include neurodegenerative diseases, behavioral disorders, cognitive disorders and cognitive affective disorders. There are several CNS disorders whose clinical manifestations have been attributed to CNS dysfunction (i.e., disorders resulting from inappropriate levels of neurotransmitter release, inappropriate properties of neurotransmitter receptors, and/or inappropriate interaction between neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter receptors). Several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency and/or a serotonergic deficiency. CNS disorders of relatively common occurrence include presenile dementia (early onset Alzheimer""s disease), senile dementia (dementia of the Alzheimer""s type), Parkinsonism including Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s chorea, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, mania, attention deficit disorder, anxiety, dyslexia, schizophrenia and Tourette""s syndrome.
It would be desirable to provide a useful method for the prevention and treatment of a condition or disorder by administering a nicotinic compound to a patient susceptible to or suffering from such a condition or disorder. It would be highly beneficial to provide individuals suffering from certain disorders (e.g., CNS diseases) with interruption of the symptoms of those disorders by the administration of a pharmaceutical composition containing an active ingredient having nicotinic pharmacology and which has a beneficial effect (e.g., upon the functioning of the CNS), but which does not provide any significant associated side effects. It would be highly desirable to provide a pharmaceutical composition incorporating a compound which interacts with nicotinic receptors, such as those which have the potential to effect the functioning of the CNS, but which compound when employed in an amount sufficient to effect the functioning of the CNS, does not significantly effect those receptor subtypes which have the potential to induce undesirable side effects (e.g., appreciable activity at skeletal muscle sites).
The present invention relates to aryloxyalkylamines, including pyridyloxylalkylamines and phenoxyalkylamines. Exemplary compounds include dimethyl(2-(3-pyridyloxy)ethylamine, dimethyl(4-(3-pyridyloxy)butyl)amine, 2-(3-pyridyloxy)ethylamine, 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butylamine, methyl(3-(5-methoxy-3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, ethyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, methyl(2-(3-pyridyloxy)ethyl)amine, methyl(3-(6-methyl(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)amine, (3-(3-methoxyphenoxy)propyl)methylamine, (3-(5-chloro(3-pyridyloxy))-1-methylpropyl)methylamine, dimethyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, 3-(3-pyridyloxy)propylamine, methyl(4-(3-pyridyloxy)butyl)amine, 3-(5-chloro-3-pyridyloxy)propylamine, methyl(3-(5-isopropoxy-3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, (3-(5-chloro(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine, methyl(3-(5-(phenylmethoxy)(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)amine, methyl(3-(2-methyl(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)amine, (methylethyl)(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, benzyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, cyclopropyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, methyl(1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, methyl(3-(3-nitrophenoxy)propyl)amine, 1-(3-chloropropoxy)-3-nitrobenzene, (3-(3-aminophenoxy)propyl)methylamine, dimethyl(3-(3-(methylamino)propoxy)phenyl)amine, methyl(3-tricyclo[7.3.1.0 less than 5,13 greater than ]tridec-2-yloxypropyl)amine, (3-benzo[3,4-d]1,3-dioxolan-5-yloxypropyl)methylamine, 3-(4-piperidinyloxy)pyridine, 3-((3S)-3-pyrrolidinyloxy)pyridine, (2-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))ethyl)methylamine, (2-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))isopropyl)methylamine, (2-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))propyl)methylamine and (3-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))propyl)methylamine. The present invention also relates to prodrug derivatives of the compounds of the present invention.
The present invention also relates to methods for the prevention or treatment of a wide variety of conditions or disorders, and particularly those disorders characterized by disfunction of nicotinic cholinergic neurotransmission including disorders involving neuromodulation of neurotransmitter release, such as dopamine release. The present invention also relates to methods for the prevention or treatment of disorders, such as central nervous system (CNS) disorders, which are characterized by an alteration in normal neurotransmitter release. The present invention also relates to methods for the treatment of certain conditions (e.g., a method for alleviating pain). The methods involve administering to a subject an effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
The present invention, in another aspect, relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising an effective amount of a compound of the present invention. Such a pharmaceutical composition incorporates a compound which, when employed in effective amounts, has the capability of interacting with relevant nicotinic receptor sites of a subject, and hence has the capability of acting as a therapeutic agent in the prevention or treatment of a wide variety of conditions and disorders, particularly those disorders characterized by an alteration in normal neurotransmitter release. Preferred pharmaceutical compositions comprise compounds of the present invention.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are useful for the prevention and treatment of disorders, such as CNS disorders, which are characterized by an alteration in normal neurotransmitter release. The pharmaceutical compositions provide therapeutic benefit to individuals suffering from such disorders and exhibiting clinical manifestations of such disorders in that the compounds within those compositions, when employed in effective amounts, have the potential to (i) exhibit nicotinic pharmacology and affect relevant nicotinic receptors sites (e.g., act as a pharmacological agonist to activate nicotinic receptors), and (ii) elicit neurotransmitter secretion, and hence prevent and suppress the symptoms associated with those diseases. In addition, the compounds are expected to have the potential to (i) increase the number of nicotinic cholinergic receptors of the brain of the patient, (ii) exhibit neuroprotective effects and (iii) when employed in effective amounts do not cause appreciable adverse side effects (e.g., significant increases in blood pressure and heart rate, significant negative effects upon the gastro-intestinal tract, and significant effects upon skeletal muscle). The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are believed to be safe and effective with regards to prevention and treatment of a wide variety of conditions and disorders.
The foregoing and other aspects of the present invention are explained in detail in the detailed description and examples set forth below.
The compounds of the present invention include compounds of the formula I: 
where each of X and Xxe2x80x2 are individually nitrogen, Nxe2x80x94O or carbon bonded to a substituent species characterized as having a sigma m value greater than 0, often greater than 0.1, and generally greater than 0.2, and even greater than 0.3; less than 0 and generally less than xe2x88x920.1; or 0; as determined in accordance with Hansch et al., Chem. Rev. 91:165 (1991); and m is an integer and n is an integer such that the sum of m plus n is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, or 8, preferably is 1, 2, or 3, and more preferably is 2 or 3, and most preferably 3. Bxe2x80x2 is oxygen or sulfur, but most preferably is oxygen. Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3 individually represent hydrogen or lower alkyl (e.g., straight chain or branched alkyl including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as methyl, ethyl, or isopropyl), Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3 individually represent hydrogen, alkyl (e.g., straight chain or branched alkyl including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as methyl, ethyl, or isopropyl), substituted alkyl, acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, or aryloxycarbonyl; and preferably at least one of Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or both of Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3 are hydrogen, and most preferably Zxe2x80x2 is hydrogen and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. Alternatively, Zxe2x80x2 is hydrogen and Zxe2x80x3 represents a ring structure (cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or aryl), such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, quinuclidinyl, pyridinyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, phenyl, benzyl, thiazolyl or oxazolyl (where any of the foregoing can be suitably substituted with at least one substituent group, such as alkyl, alkoxyl, halo, or amino substituents); alternatively Zxe2x80x2 is hydrogen and Zxe2x80x3 is propargyl; alternatively Zxe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x3, and the associated nitrogen atom can form a ring structure such as aziridinyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, 2-imino-2,3-dihydrothiazolyl or 2-imino-2,3-dihydrooxazolyl, and in certain situations, piperazinyl (e.g., piperazine); Zxe2x80x2 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 (when n is 1) and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a monocyclic ring structure such as azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, or a bicyclic ring structure such as 3-(2-azabicyclo[4.2.0]octyl), 3-(2-azabicyclo[2.2.2]octyl), or 3-(2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl); however it is preferred that when Zxe2x80x2 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms combine to form such a ring, neither Exe2x80x3 nor Exe2x80x2 are substituted or unsubstituted aryl, heteroaryl, benzhydryl or benzyl; Zxe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x3 (when n is 1) and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a bicyclic ring structure such as quinuclidinyl, 2-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.1]-heptyl), or 2-(1-azabicyclo[3.3.0]octyl), or a tricyclic ring structure such as azaadamantyl; Zxe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 (when n is 1) and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a bicyclic ring structure such as 1-(2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl); and Zxe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x3, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 (when n is 1) and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a tricyclic ring structure. E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 individually represent hydrogen or a suitable non-hydrogen substituent (e.g., alkyl, substituted alkyl, halo substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, substituted heterocyclyl, aryl, substituted aryl, alkylaryl, substituted alkylaryl, arylalkyl or substituted arylalkyl), preferably lower alkyl (e.g., straight chain or branched alkyl including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as methyl, ethyl, or isopropyl) or halo substituted lower alkyl (e.g., straight chain or branched alkyl including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as trifluoromethyl or trichloromethyl). Generally all of E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are hydrogen, or at least one of E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is non-hydrogen and the remaining E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are hydrogen. In addition, E and Exe2x80x2 or Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and their associated carbon atom can combine to form a ring structure such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl; or Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2 (when located on immediately adjacent carbon atoms) and their associated carbon atoms can combine to form a ring structure such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl. Depending upon the selection of E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3, compounds of the present invention have chiral centers, and the present invention relates to racemic mixtures of such compounds as well as enamiomeric compounds. For certain compounds, X is nitrogen; for other compounds Xxe2x80x2 is nitrogen or Nxe2x80x94O; and for other compounds X and Xxe2x80x2 both are nitrogen. Most preferably, Xxe2x80x2 is nitrogen. Adjacent substituents of A, Axe2x80x2 or Axe2x80x3 (when X or Xxe2x80x2 are carbon bonded to a substituent component) can combine to form one or more saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings containing, but not limited to, ether, acetal, ketal, amine, ketone, lactone, lactam, carbamate, or urea functionalities. For certain preferred compounds Xxe2x80x2 is Cxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, Cxe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2 or Cxe2x80x94NO2, more preferably Cxe2x80x94NH2, Cxe2x80x94NHCH2 or Cxe2x80x94N(CH3)2, with Cxe2x80x94NH2 being most preferred. In addition, when X is carbon bonded to a substituent species, it is preferred that the substituent species is H, Br or ORxe2x80x2, where Rxe2x80x2 preferably is benzyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, isobutyl or tertiary butyl. A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3 and the substituents of either X or Xxe2x80x2 (when each respective X and Xxe2x80x2 is carbon) can include H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, heterocyclyl, substituted heterocyclyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, alkylaryl, substituted alkylaryl, arylalkyl and substituted arylalkyl functionalities. More specifically, X and Xxe2x80x2 include N, Nxe2x80x94O, Cxe2x80x94H, Cxe2x80x94F, Cxe2x80x94Cl, Cxe2x80x94Br, Cxe2x80x94l, Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, Cxe2x80x94CF3, Cxe2x80x94OH, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94NO2, Cxe2x80x94C2Rxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x94SH, Cxe2x80x94SCH3, Cxe2x80x94N3, Cxe2x80x94SO2CH3, Cxe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, Cxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2C(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)ORxe2x80x2, C(CH2)qORxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x2, COC(xe2x95x90O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 and Cxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2C(xe2x95x90O)ORxe2x80x2 where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are individually hydrogen or lower alkyl (e.g., C1-C10 alkyl, preferably C1-C5 alkyl, and more preferably methyl, ethyl, isopropyl or isobutyl), an aromatic group-containing species or a substituted aromatic group-containing species, and q is an integer from 1 to 6. Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 can be straight chain or branched alkyl, or Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 can form a cycloalkyl funtionality (e.g., cyclopropyl cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, and quinuclidinyl). Representative aromatic group-containing species include pyridinyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, phenyl, and benzyl (where any of the foregoing can be suitably substituted with at least one substituent group, such as alkyl, halo, or amino substituents). Other representative aromatic ring systems are set forth in Gibson et al., J. Med. Chem. 39:4065 (1996). When X and Xxe2x80x2 represent a carbon atom bonded to a substituent species, that substituent species often has a sigma m value which is between about xe2x88x920.3 and about 0.75, and frequently between about xe2x88x920.25 and about 0.6. In certain circumstances the substituent species is characterized as having a sigma m value not equal to 0. A, Axe2x80x2 and Axe2x80x3 individually represent those species described as substituent species to the aromatic carbon atom previously described for X and Xxe2x80x2; and usually include hydrogen, halo (e.g., F, Cl, Br, or I), alkyl (e.g., lower straight chain or branched C1-8 alkyl, but preferably methyl or ethyl), or NXxe2x80x3Xxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 where Xxe2x80x3 and Xxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are individually hydrogen or lower alkyl, including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5 alkyl. In addition, it is highly preferred that A is hydrogen, it is preferred that Axe2x80x2 is hydrogen, and normally Axe2x80x3 is hydrogen. Generally, both A and Axe2x80x2 are hydrogen; sometimes A and Axe2x80x2 are hydrogen, and Axe2x80x3 is amino, methyl or ethyl; and often A, Axe2x80x2 and Axe2x80x3 are all hydrogen. Depending upon the identity and positioning of each individual E, E, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3, certain compounds can be optically active. Typically, the selection of E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is such that up to about 4, and frequently up to 3, and usually 0, 1 or 2, of the substituents designated as E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are non-hydrogen substituents (i.e., substituents such as lower alkyl or halo-substituted lower alkyl). Typically, X is CH, CBr or COR. Most preferably, Xxe2x80x2 is nitrogen.
As employed herein, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight chain or branched alkyl radicals including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as methyl, ethyl, or isopropyl; xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups such as hydroxy, alkoxy, mercapto, aryl, heterocyclo, halo, amino, carboxyl, carbamyl, cyano, and the like; xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to straight chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5 and having at least one carbon-carbon double bond; xe2x80x9csubstituted alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to alkenyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to saturated or unsaturated cyclic ring-containing radicals containing three to eight carbon atoms, preferably three to six carbon atoms; xe2x80x9csubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cycloalkyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to aromatic radicals having six to ten carbon atoms; xe2x80x9csubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl-substituted aryl radicals; xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylarylxe2x80x9d refers to alkylaryl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl-substituted alkyl radicals; xe2x80x9csubstituted arylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to arylalkyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d refers to saturated or unsaturated cyclic radicals containing one or more heteroatoms (e.g., O, N, S) as part of the ring structure and having two to seven carbon atoms in the ring; xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocyclylxe2x80x9d refers to heterocyclyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d refers to straight chain or branched alkyl- or substituted alkyl-carbonyl radicals including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as formyl, acetyl, or propanoyl; xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl or substituted alkyl radical attached to an O-carbonyl moiety; and xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl or substituted aryl radical attached to an O-carbonyl moiety.
One representative compound is (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, for which X is CH, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, and A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3 are weach H. One representative compound is (3-(5-bromo-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X is Cxe2x80x94Br, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x3 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. One representative compound is (1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X is CH, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 1, m is 2, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Zxe2x80x3 are methyl. One representative compound is (3-(5-ethoxy-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X is Cxe2x80x94OCH2CH3, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. One representative compound is (3-(6-methyl-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X is CH, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A, Axe2x80x2, E, Exe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Axe2x80x3 and Zxe2x80x3 each are methyl. One representative compound is (3-(5-chloro-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X is Cxe2x80x94Cl, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. One representative compound is (3-(2-bromo(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X is CH, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A is Br, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. One representative compound is (1-methyl-3-(5-methoxy-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl))methylamine, for which X is Cxe2x80x94OCH3, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 1, m is 2, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2, Exe2x80x3 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Zxe2x80x3 are each methyl. One representative compound is (4-(3-pyridyloxy)butyl))methylamine, for which X is CH, Xxe2x80x2 is N, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 4, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2, and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. One representative example is (3-phenoxypropyl)methylamine, for which X and Xxe2x80x2 are each CH, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. One representative example is (3-(3-aminophenoxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X is CH, Xxe2x80x2 is Cxe2x80x94NH2, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A, Axe2x80x2, Axe2x80x3, E, Exe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl. One representative example is (3-(4-methoxyphenoxy)propyl)methylamine, for which X and Xxe2x80x2 are each CH, Bxe2x80x2 is O, n is 0, m is 3, A, Axe2x80x2, E, Exe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x2 are each H, Axe2x80x3 is OCH3, and Zxe2x80x3 is methyl.
Exemplary other compounds that can be made in accordance with the present invention include (2-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))ethyl)methylamine, (2-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))isopropyl)methylamine, (2-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))propyl)methylamine and (3-(5-bromo(3-pyridylthio))propyl)methylamine, dimethyl(2-(3-pyridyloxy)ethylamine, dimethyl(4-(3-pyridyloxy)butyl)amine, 2-(3-pyridyloxy)ethylamine, 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butylamine, methyl(3-(5-methoxy-3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, ethyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, methyl(2-(3-pyridyloxy)ethyl)amine, methyl(3-(6-methyl(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)amine, (3-(3-methoxyphenoxy)propyl)methylamine, (3-(5-chloro(3-pyridyloxy))-1-methylpropyl)methylamine, dimethyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, 3-(3-pyridyloxy)propylamine, methyl(4-(3-pyridyloxy)butyl)amine, 3-(5-chloro-3-pyridyloxy)propylamine, methyl(3-(5-isopropoxy-3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, (3-(5-chloro(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine, methyl(3-(5-(phenylmethoxy)(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)amine, methyl(3-(2-methyl(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)amine, (methylethyl)(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, benzyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, cyclopropyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, methyl(1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, methyl(3-(3-nitrophenoxy)propyl)amine, 1-(3-chloropropoxy)-3-nitrobenzene, (3-(3-aminophenoxy)propyl)methylamine, dimethyl(3-(3-(methylamino)propoxy)phenyl)amine, methyl(3-tricyclo[7.3.1.0 less than 5,13 greater than ]tridec-2-yloxypropyl)amine, (3-benzo[3,4-d]1,3-dioxolan-5-yloxypropyl)methylamine, 3-(4-piperidinyloxy)pyridine, 3-((3S)-3-pyrrolidinyloxy)pyridine, methyl(3-(5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxy)(3-pridyloxy))methylamine, methyl(3-(3-quinolyloxy)propyl)amine, 3-(5-bromo-3-pyridylthio))propyl)methylamine and 3-((3S)-(1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyloxy)pyridine.
The manner in which certain phenoxyalkylamine compounds of the present invention are provided can vary. Certain phenoxyalkylamine compounds can be prepared by the alkylation of phenol with a 1,3-dihalopropane, such as 1,3-dichloropropane, 1,3-dibromopropane, 1,3-diiodopropane, or 1-chloro-3-iodopropane, which are commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company, in the presence of a base (e.g., sodium hydride) in dry N,N-dimethylformamide. The resulting 3-halo-1-phenoxypropane can be converted to a phenoxyalkylamine, such as methyl(3-phenoxypropyl)amine, by treatment with methylamine in a solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or aqueous methanol. The manner in which certain 3-substituted-phenyl analogs of (3-phenoxypropyl)methylamine of the present invention can be synthetically prepared is analogous to that described for the preparation of methyl(3-phenoxypropyl)amine with the exception that 3-substituted-phenols are employed rather than phenol. In some instances, protecting groups may be employed when necessary. For example, one representative compound, (3-(3-aminophenoxy)propyl)methylamine can be prepared by the alkylation of an N-phthalamido-protected phenol, 2-(3-hydroxyphenyl)isoindoline-1,3-dione (prepared by treatment of 3-aminophenol with phthalic anhydride) with 1-chloro-3-iodopropane. The resulting intermediate, 2-(3-(3-chloropropoxy)-phenyl)isoindoline-1,3-dione can be converted to (3-(3-aminophenoxy)-propyl)methylamine by treatment with methanolic methylamine. The manner in certain 4-substituted-phenyl analogs of methyl(3-phenoxypropyl)amine of the present invention can be synthetically prepared is analogous to that described for the preparation of methyl(3-phenoxypropyl)amine with the exception that 4-substituted-phenols are employed rather than phenol. For example, 4-methoxyphenol can be converted to (3-(4-methoxyphenoxy)propyl)methylamine.
The manner by which pyridyloxyalkylamine compounds of the present invention are provided can vary. Certain pyridyloxyalkylamine compounds can be prepared by the alkylation of 3-hydroxypyridine with a 1,3-dihalopropane, such as 1,3-dichloropropane, 1,3-dibromopropane, 1,3-diodopropane or 1-chloro-3-iodopropane, which are commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company, in the presence of a base (e.g., sodium hydride) in dry N,N-dimethylformamide. The resulting 3-halo-1-(3-pyridyloxy)propane can be converted to a pyridyloxyalkylamine, such as (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, by treatment with methylamine in a solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or aqueous methanol. One representative compound, (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine is prepared by the reaction of 3-hydroxypyridine with 1.2 molar equivalents of 1-chloro-3-iodopropane and 1.6 molar equivalents of sodium hydride in dry N,N-dimethylformamide at ambient temperature. The resulting intermediate, 3-chloro-1-(3-pyridyloxy)propane, obtained in about 54% yield, is converted to (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine in about 40% yield, by treatment with an excess (25 molar equivalents) of aqueous methylamine in methanol, assisted by heating. Certain pyridyloxyalkylamine compounds, such as (4-(3-pyridyloxy)-butyl)methylamine, can be prepared by alkylating 3-hydoxypyridine with a 1,4-dihalobutane, such as 1,4-diiodobutane, 1,4-dibromobutane, 1,4-dichlorobutane or 1-chloro-4-iodobutane, which are commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company, in the presence of a base (e.g., sodium hydride) in N,N-dimethylformamide. The resulting 4-halo-1-(3-pyridyloxy)butane can be converted to a pyridyloxyalkylamine, such as (4-(3-pyridyloxy)butyl)methylamine, by treatment with methylamine in a solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or aqueous methanol.
The manner by which certain 2-substituted-3-pyridyl analogs of (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine and certain 6-substituted-3-pyridyl analogs of (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine of the present invention can be synthetically prepared is analogous to that described for the preparation of (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine with the exception that 2-substituted-3-hydroxypyridines and 6-substituted-3-hydroxypyridines are employed rather than 3-hydroxypyridine. For example, using such methodology, commercially available 2-bromo-3-hydroxypyridine and 3-hydroxy-2-nitropyridine can be converted to 3-(2-bromo(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine and 3-(2-nitro(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine, respectively. Similarly, commercially available 3-hydroxy-6-methylpyridine can be converted to 3-(6-methyl(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine.
The manner by which certain 5-substituted-3-pyridyl analogs of (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine of the present invention can be synthesized is analogous to that described for (3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, with the exception that 5-substituted-3-hydroxypyridines are employed rather than 3-hydroxypyridine. For example, using such a methodology, 5-bromo-3-hydroxypyridine can be converted to the intermediate, 3-chloro-1-(5-bromo-3-pyridyloxy)propane, which is converted to 3-(5-bromo(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine. 5-Bromo-3-hydroxypyridine can be prepared form 2-furfurylamine using the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,946 to Clauson-Kaas et al. the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In a similar manner, 5-chloro-3-hydroxypyridine, which is commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company, can be converted to 3-(5-chloro(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine. Similarly, 5-methoxy-3-hydroxypyridine, prepared according to the procedures set forth in Chen et al., Heterocycles 24(12): 3411 (1986), can be converted to 3-(5-methoxy(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine. Similarly, 5-ethoxy-3-hydroxypyridine can be converted to 3-(5-ethoxy(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine. Similarly, 5-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, prepared according to the procedures set forth in Tamura et al., Heterocycles 15(2): 871 (1981), can be converted to 3-(5-amino(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine. In a similar manner, 3-hydroxy-5-trifluoromethylpyridine and 2-fluoro-5-hydroxy-3-methylpyridine, each prepared using methods set forth in PCT WO 96/40682, can be converted to 3-(5-trifluoromethyl(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine and 3-(6-fluoro-5-methyl(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine, respectively.
A number of 5-substituted analogs, such as (3-(5-substituted(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine, can be synthesized from 5-substituted 3-hydroxypyridines, which can be prepared from 5-amino-3-hydroxypyridine via a diazonium salt intermediate. For example, 5-amino-3-hydroxypyridine can be converted to 5-fluoro-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-chloro-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-bromo-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-iodo-3-hydroxypyridine or 5-cyano3-hydroxypyridine, using the general techniques set forth in Zwart et al., Recueil Trav. Chim. Pays-Bas 74: 1062 (1955). Futhermore, 5-hydroxy-substituted analogs can be prepared from the reaction of the corresponding 5-diazonium salt intermediate with water. The 5-fluoro-substituted analogs can be prepared from the reaction of the 5-diazonium salt intermediate with fluoroboric acid. The 5-chloro-substituted analogs can be prepared from the reaction of 5-amino-3-hydroxypyridine with sodium nitrite and hydrochloric acid in the presence of copper chloride. The 5-cyano-substituted analogs can be prepared from the reaction of the corresponding diazonium salt intermediate with potassium copper cyanide. The 5-amino-substituted analogs can be converted to the corresponding 5-nitro analogs by reaction with fuming sulfuric acid and peroxide according to the general techniques described in Morisawa, J. Med. Chem. 20: 129 (1977), for converting an amino pyridine to a nitropyridine.
Certain pyridyloxyalklylamines that possess a branched side chain, such as (1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, can be prepared by alkylating 3-hydroxypyridine with a protected 3-hydroxy-1-halobutane, such as 3-[(tert-butyl)dimethylsilyloxy]-1-bromobutane (prepared according to the procedures set forth in Gerlach et al., Helv. Chim. Acta. 60(8): 2860 (1977)), thereby producing a (tert-butyl)dimethylsilyl protected 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butan-2-ol. The (tert-butyl)dimethylsilyl group can be removed by treatment with ammonium fluoride or aqueous acetic acid to give 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butan-2-ol. Mesylation or tosylation of that compound with methanesulfonyl chloride in triethylamine or p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in pyridine, followed by treatment with methylamine in tetrahydrofuran or aqueous methanol, provides a compound having a methyl branched side chain (e.g., (1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine).
Alternatively, pyridyloxyalkylamines possessing a branched side chain, such as (1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine, can be synthesized by alkylating 3-hydroxypyridine with a protected 1-iodo-3-butanone, namely 2-methyl-2-(2-iodoethyl)-1,3-dioxolane, with is prepared according to the procedures set forth in Stowell et al., J. Org. Chem. 48: 5381 (1983). The resulting ketal, 3-(2-(1-methyl-2,5-dioxolanyl)ethoxy)pyridine, can be protected by treatment with aqueous acetic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid in methanol to yield 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butan-2-one. Reductive amination of the resulting ketone using methylamine and sodium cyanoborohydride according to the methodology set forth in Borch, Org. Syn. 52: 124 (1972) provides (1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine. Alternatively, the intermediate, 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butan-2-one, can be reduced with sodium borohydride to yield an alcohol, 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butan-2-ol. Mesylation or tosylation of that alcohol, followed by mesylation or tosylation displacement using methylamine, provides the branched chain pyridyloxyalkylamine, (1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine.
Chiral starting materials are available for the synthesis of the pure enantiomers of the branched chain pyridyloxyalkylamines, such a (1-methyl-3-(3-pyridyloxy)proyl)methylamine. One approach can be carried out using either methyl (R)-(xe2x88x92)-3-hydroxybutyrate or the (+)-enantiomer, (S)-(+)-3-hydroxybutyrate, both of which are available from Aldrich Chemical Company. For example, (R)-(xe2x88x92)-3-hydroxybutyrate can be converted to (R)-(xe2x88x92)-3-tetrahydropyranyloxybutyl bromide, using the procedures set forth in Yuasa et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perk. Trans. 1(5): 465 (1996). Alkylation of 3-hyroxypyridine with (R)-(xe2x88x92)-3-tetrahydropyranyloxybutyl bromide using sodium hydride in N,N-dimethylformamide produces the tetrahydropyranyl ether of 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butan-2R-ol. Removal of the tetrahydropyranyl protecting group of that compound using p-toluenesulfonic acid monohydrate in methanol affords 4-(3-pyridyloxy)butan-2R-ol. The resulting chiral alcohol can be elaborated to the chiral pyridyloxyalkylamine, (1S-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)methylamine using a two-step sequence involving tosylation and methylamine displacement of the intermediate tosylate. In a similar process, (S)-(+)-3-hydroxybutyrate can be converted to (S)-(+)-3-tetrahydropyranyloxybutyl bromide using the procedures set forth in Sakai et al., Agric. Biol. Chem. 50(6): 1621 (1986). This protected bromo alcohol can be converted to the corresponding chiral pyridyloxyalkylamine, methyl(1R-3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine, using a sequence involving alkylation of 3-hydroxypyridine, removal of the tetrahydropyranyl group, tosylation, and methylamine displacement of the intermediate tosylate.
The manner by which certain 5-alkoxy-3-pyridyl analogs of methyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine of the present invention can be synthesized is analogous to that described for the synthesis of methyl(3-(3-pyridyloxy)propyl)amine with the exception that 5-alkoxy-3-hydroxypyridines are employed rather than 3-hydroxypyridine. For example, 3,5-dibromopyridine (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company and Lancaster Synthesis Inc.) can be converted to the synthetic intermediate, 5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxy)-3-bromopyridine by heating at 100xc2x0 C. with veratryl alcohol (3,4-dimethoxybenzyl alcohol) in the presence of sodium and copper powder. The resulting 5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxy)-3-bromopyridine can be heated at 180xc2x0 C. with concentrated aqueous ammonia in the presence of copper(II) sulfate or copper (I) bromide to produce the aminopyridine compound, 5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxy)-3-aminopyridine. The latter compound can be diazotized and the diazonium salt hydrolyzed by treatment with sodium nitrite and aqueous sulfuric acid to give the hydroxypyridine, 5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxy)-3-hydroxypyridine. This 5-substituted-3-hydroxypyridine can be alkylated with 1-chloro-3-iodopyridine in the presence of sodium hydride in N,N-dimethylformamide to yield 3-chloro-1-(5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxy)-3-pyridyloxy)propane. Treatment of the latter compound with an excess of methylamine in methanol will afford methyl(3-(5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxy)(3-pyridyloxy))propyl)methylamine.
Certain commercially available fused polycyclic haloaromatics can be used as starting materials to prepare compounds of the present invention which possess fused rings. For example, 3-bromoquinoline (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company) can be converted to 3-aminoquinoline by heating at about 180xc2x0 C. with aqueous ammonia in the presence of copper(II) sulfate or copper(I) bromide. The resulting 3-aminoquinoline (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company) can be diazotized and subsequently hydrolyzed by treatment with sodium nitrite and aqueous sulfuric acid to produce 3-hydroxyquinoline according to the methodology of C. Naumann and H. Langhals, Synthesis (4): 279-281 (1990). 3-Hydroxyquinoline can be alkylated with 1-chloro-3-iodopyridine in the presence of sodium hydride and N,N-dimethylformamide to give 3-chloro-1-(3-quinolyloxy)propane. Treatment of the latter compound with aqueous methylamine will give methyl(3-(3-quinolyloxy)propyl)amine.
Compounds of the present invention possessing a thioether moiety can be prepared from an appropriately substituted pyridine such as 3,5-dibromopyridine (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company and Lancaster Synthesis Inc.). As an example, 3,5-dibromopyridine can be treated with 3-mercapto-1-propanol in the presence of sodium hydroxide and N,N-dimethylformamide to give 3-(5-bromo-3-pyridylthio)propan-1-ol. Treatment of the latter compound with p-toluenesulfonyl chloride, followed by treatment of the intermediate tosylate with aqueous methylamine will afford 3-(5-bromo-3-pyridylthio))propyl)methylamine.
Compounds of the present invention that are ethers and possess a cyclic amine functionality can be prepared from hydroxypyridines and hydroxylated cyclic amines using the general coupling method of O. Mitsunobu, Synthesis: 1 (1981). For example, 3-((3S)-(1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyloxy)pyridine can be synthesized by the coupling of 3-hydroxypyridine and (3R)-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-3-hydroxypyrrolidine in the presence of triphenylphosphine and diethyl azodicarboxylate in tetrahydrofuran. The resulting intermediate, 3-((3S)-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-3-pyrrolidinyloxy)pyridine can then be treated with a strong acid such as trifluoroacetic acid to remove the tert-butoxycarbonyl protecting group to produce 3-((3S)-3-pyrrolidinyloxy)pyridine. The latter compound can be N-methylated to afford 3-((3S)-(1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyloxy)pyridine. Methylation methods employing aqueous formaldehyde and sodium cyanoborohydride as described by M. A. Abreo et al., J. Med. Chem. 39: 817-825 (1996) can be used. The N-protected starting material, (3R)-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-3-hydroxypyrrolidine can be prepared from (R)-(+)-3-pyrrolidinol (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company) according to the general techniques described by P. C. Houghton et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans 1 (Issue 13): 1421-1424 (1993). Such a compound is exemplary of a compound whereby E and Zxe2x80x2 and their associated carbon atoms, combine to form a ring; and in a similar manner, if m=0, Zxe2x80x2 and Exe2x80x2xe2x80x3 can combine to form a ring.
The present invention relates to a method for providing prevention of a condition or disorder to a subject susceptible to such a condition or disorder, and for providing treatment to a subject suffering therefrom. For example, the method comprises administering to a patient an amount of a compound effective for providing some degree of prevention of the progression of a CNS disorder (i.e., provide protective effects), amelioration of the symptoms of a CNS disorder, and amelioration of the reoccurrence of a CNS disorder. The method involves administering an effective amount of a compound selected from the general formulae which are set forth hereinbefore. The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition incorporating a compound selected from the general formulae which are set forth hereinbefore. The present invention also relates to prodrug derivatives of the compounds of the present invention. The compounds normally are not optically active. However, certain compounds can possess substituent groups of a character so that those compounds possess optical activity. Optically active compounds can be employed as racemic mixtures or as enantiomers. The compounds can be employed in a free base form or in a salt form (e.g., as pharmaceutically acceptable salts). Examples of suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts include inorganic acid addition salts such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, phosphate, and nitrate; organic acid addition salts such as acetate, galactarate, propionate, succinate, lactate, glycolate, malate, tartrate, citrate, maleate, fumarate, methanesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, and ascorbate; salts with acidic amino acid such as aspartate and glutamate; alkali metal salts such as sodium salt and potassium salt; alkaline earth metal salts such as magnesium salt and calcium salt; ammonium salt; organic basic salts such as trimethylamine salt, triethylamine salt, pyridine salt, picoline salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, and N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine salt; and salts with basic amino acid such as lysine salt and arginine salt. The salts may be in some cases hydrates or ethanol solvates.
Compounds of the present invention are useful for treating those types of conditions and disorders for which other types of nicotinic compounds have been proposed as therapeutics. See, for example, Williams et al. DNandP 7(4):205-227 (1994), Arneric et al., CNS Drug Rev. 1(1):1-26 (1995), Arneric et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 5(1):79-100 (1996), Bencherif et al., JPET 279:1413 (1996), Lippiello et al., JPET 279:1422 (1996), Damaj et al., Neuroscience (1997), Holladay et al., J. Med. Chem 40(28): 4169-4194 (1997), Bannon et al., Science 279: 77-80 (1998), PCT WO 94/08992, PCT WO 96/31475, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,140 to Bencherif et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Compounds of the present invention can be used as analgesics, to treat ulcerative colitis, to treat a variety of neurodegenerative diseases, and to treat convulsions such as those that are symtematic of epilepsy. CNS disorders which can be treated in accordance with the present invention include presenile dementia (early onset Alzheimer""s disease), senile dementia (dementia of the Alzheimer""s type), HIV-dementia, multiple cerebral infarcts, Parkinsonism including Parkinson""s disease, Pick""s disease, Huntington""s chorea, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, mania, attention deficit disorder, anxiety, depression, mild cognitive impairment, dyslexia, schizophrenia and Tourette""s syndrome. Compounds of the present invention also can be used to treat conditions such as syphillis and Creutzfeld-Jakob disease.
The pharmaceutical composition also can include various other components as additives or adjuncts. Exemplary pharmaceutically acceptable components or adjuncts which are employed in relevant circumstances include antioxidants, free radical scavenging agents, peptides, growth factors, antibiotics, bacteriostatic agents, immunosuppressives, anticoagulants, buffering agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-pyretics, time release binders, anaesthetics, steroids and corticosteroids. Such components can provide additional therapeutic benefit, act to affect the therapeutic action of the pharmaceutical composition, or act towards preventing any potential side effects which may be posed as a result of administration of the pharmaceutical composition. In certain circumstances, a compound of the present invention can be employed as part of a pharmaceutical composition with other compounds intended to prevent or treat a particular disorder.
The manner in which the compounds are administered can vary. The compounds can be administered by inhalation (e.g., in the form of an aerosol either nasally or using delivery articles of the type set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,901 to Brooks et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety); topically (e.g., in lotion form); orally (e.g., in liquid form within a solvent such as an aqueous or non-aqueous liquid, or within a solid carrier); intravenously (e.g., within a dextrose or saline solution); as an infusion or injection (e.g., as a suspension or as an emulsion in a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid or mixture of liquids); intrathecally; intracerebro ventricularly; or transdermally (e.g., using a transdermal patch). Although it is possible to administer the compounds in the form of a bulk active chemical, it is preferred to present each compound in the form of a pharmaceutical composition or formulation for efficient and effective administration. Exemplary methods for administering such compounds will be apparent to the skilled artisan. For example, the compounds can be administered in the form of a tablet, a hard gelatin capsule or as a time release capsule. As another example, the compounds can be delivered transdermally using the types of patch technologies available, for example, from Novartis and Alza Corporation. The administration of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be intermittent, or at a gradual, continuous, constant or controlled rate to a warm-blooded animal, (e.g., a mammal such as a mouse, rat, cat, rabbit, dog, pig, cow, or monkey); but advantageously is preferably administered to a human being. In addition, the time of day and the number of times per day that the pharmaceutical formulation is administered can vary. Administration preferably is such that the active ingredients of the pharmaceutical formulation interact with receptor sites within the body of the subject that effect the functioning of the CNS. More specifically, in treating a CNS disorder administration preferably is such so as to optimize the effect upon those relevant receptor subtypes which have an effect upon the functioning of the CNS, while minimizing the effects upon muscle-type receptor subtypes. Other suitable methods for administering the compounds of the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al.
The appropriate dose of the compound is that amount effective to prevent occurrence of the symptoms of the disorder or to treat some symptoms of the disorder from which the patient suffers. By xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctherapeutic amountxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ceffective dosexe2x80x9d is meant that amount sufficient to elicit the desired pharmacological or therapeutic effects, thus resulting in effective prevention or treatment of the disorder. Thus, when treating a CNS disorder, an effective amount of compound is an amount sufficient to pass across the blood-brain barrier of the subject, to bind to relevant receptor sites in the brain of the subject, and to activatie relevant nicotinic receptor subtypes (e.g., provide neurotransmitter secretion, thus resulting in effective prevention or treatment of the disorder). Prevention of the disorder is manifested by delaying the onset of the symptoms of the disorder. Treatment of the disorder is manifested by a decrease in the symptoms associated with the disorder or an amelioration of the reoccurrence of the symptoms of the disorder.
The effective dose can vary, depending upon factors such as the condition of the patient, the severity of the symptoms of the disorder, and the manner in which the pharmaceutical composition is administered. For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount sufficient to activate relevant receptors to effect neurotransmitter (e.g., dopamine) release but the amount should be insufficient to induce effects on skeletal muscles and ganglia to any significant degree. The effective dose of compounds will of course differ from patient to patient but in general includes amounts starting where CNS effects or other desired therapeutic effects occur, but below the amount where muscular effects are observed.
Typically, the effective dose of compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount of less than 1 ug/kg of patient weight. Often, the compounds of the present invention are administered in an amount from 10 ng to less than 1 ug/kg of patient weight, frequently between about 0.1 ug to less than 1 ug/kg of patient weight, and preferably between about 0.1 ug to about 0.5 ug/kg of patient weight. Compounds of the present invention can be administered in an amount of 0.3 to 0.5 ug/kg of patient weight. For compounds of the present invention that do not induce effects on muscle type nicotinic receptors at low concentrations, the effective dose is less than 50 ug/kg of patient weight; and often such compounds are administered in an amount from 0.5 ug to less than 50 ug/kg of patient weight. The foregoing effective doses typically represent that amount administered as a single dose, or as one or more doses administered over a 24 hour period.
For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount of at least about 1, often at least about 10, and frequently at least about 25 ug/24 hr./patient. For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds requires administering the compound which generally does not exceed about 500, often does not exceed about 400, and frequently does not exceed about 300 ug/24 hr./patient. In addition, administration of the effective dose is such that the concentration of the compound within the plasma of the patient normally does not exceed 500 ng/ml, and frequently does not exceed 100 ng/ml.
The compounds useful according to the method of the present invention have the ability to pass across the blood-brain barrier of the patient. As such, such compounds have the ability to enter the central nervous system of the patient. The log P values of typical compounds, which are useful in carrying out the present invention are generally greater than about xe2x88x920.5, often are greater than about 0, and frequently are greater than about 0.5. The log P values of such typical compounds generally are less than about 3, often are less than about 2, and frequently are less than about 1. Log P values provide a measure of the ability of a compound to pass across a diffusion barrier, such as a biological membrane. See, Hansch, et al., J. Med. Chem. 11:1 (1968).
The compounds useful according to the method of the present invention have the ability to bind to, and in most circumstances, cause activation of, nicotinic dopaminergic receptors of the brain of the patient. As such, such compounds have the ability to express nicotinic pharmacology, and in particular, to act as nicotinic agonists. The receptor binding constants of typical compounds useful in carrying out the present invention generally exceed about 0.1 nM, often exceed about 1 nM, and frequently exceed about 10 nM. The receptor binding constants of certain compounds are less than about 100 uM, often are less than about 10 uM and frequently are less than about 5 uM; and of preferred compounds generally are less than about 1 uM, often are less than about 100 nM, and frequently are less than about 50 nM. Though not preferred, certain compounds possess receptor binding constants of less than 10 uM, and even less than 100 uM. Receptor binding constants provide a measure of the ability of the compound to bind to half of the relevant receptor sites of certain brain cells of the patient. See, Cheng, et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 22:3099 (1973).
The compounds useful according to the method of the present invention have the ability to demonstrate a nicotinic function by effectively activating neurotransmitter secretion from nerve ending preparations (i.e., synaptosomes). As such, such compounds have the ability to activate relevant neurons to release or secrete acetylcholine, dopamine, and other neurotransmitters. Generally, typical compounds useful in carrying out the present invention provide for the activation of dopamine secretion in amounts of at least one third, typically at least about 10 times less, frequently at least about 100 times less, and sometimes at least about 1,000 times less, than those required for activation of muscle-type nicotinic receptors. Certain compounds of the present invention can provide secretion of dopamine in an amount which is comparable to that elicited by an equal molar amount of (S)-(xe2x88x92)-nicotine.
The compounds of the present invention, when employed in effective amounts in accordance with the method of the present invention, are selective to certain relevant nicotinic receptors, but do not cause significant activation of receptors associated with undesirable side effects at concentrations at least greater than those required for activation of dopamine release. By this is meant that a particular dose of compound resulting in prevention and/or treatment of a CNS disorder, is essentially ineffective in eliciting activation of certain muscle-type nicotinic receptors at concentration higher than 5 times, preferably higher than 100 times, and more preferably higher than 1,000 times, than those required for activation of dopamine release. This selectivity of certain compounds of the present invention against those ganglia-type receptors responsible for cardiovascular side effects is demonstrated by a lack of the ability of those compounds to activate nicotinic function of adrenal chromaffin tissue at concentrations greater than those required for activation of dopamine release.
Compounds of the present invention, when employed in effective amounts in accordance with the method of the present invention, are effective towards providing some degree of prevention of the progression of CNS disorders, amelioration of the symptoms of CNS disorders, an amelioration to some degree of the reoccurrence of CNS disorders. However, such effective amounts of those compounds are not sufficient to elicit any appreciable side effects, as demonstrated by increased effects relating to skeletal muscle. As such, administration of certain compounds of the present invention provides a car therapeutic window in which treatment of certain CNS disorders is provided, and certain side effects are avoided. That is, an effective dose of a compound of the present invention is sufficient to provide the desired effects upon the CNS, but is insufficient (i.e., is not at a high enough level) to provide undesirable side effects. Preferably, effective administration of a compound of the present invention resulting in treatment of CNS disorders occurs upon administration of less than ⅕, and often less than {fraction (1/10)} that amount sufficient to cause certain side effects to any significant degree.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be employed to prevent or treat certain other conditions, diseases and disorders. Exemplary of such diseases and disorders include inflammatory bowel disease, acute cholangitis, aphteous stomatitis, arthritis (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis and ostearthritis), neurodegenerative diseases, cachexia secondary to infection (e.g., as occurs in AIDS, AIDS related complex and neoplasia), as well as those indications set forth in PCT WO 98/25619. The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be employed in order to ameliorate may of the symptoms associated with those conditions, diseases and disorders. Thus, pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be used in treating genetic diseases and disorders, in treating autoimmune disorders such as lupus, as anti-infectious agents (e.g, for treating bacterial, fungal and viral infections, as well as the effects of other types of toxins such as sepsis), as anti-inflammatory agents (e.g., for treating acute cholangitis, aphteous stomatitis, asthma, and ulcerative colitis), and as inhibitors of cytokines release (e.g., as is desirable in the treatment of cachexia, inflammation, neurodegenerative diseases, viral infection, and neoplasia), The compounds of the present invention can also be used as adjunct therapy in combination with existing therapies in the management of the aforementioned types of diseases and disorders. In such situations, administration preferably is such that the active ingredients of the pharmaceutical formulation act to optimize effects upon abnormal cytokine production, while minimizing effects upon receptor subtypes such as those that are associated with muscle and ganglia. Administration preferably is such that active ingredients interact with regions where cytokine production is affected or occurs. For the treatment of such conditions or disorders, compounds of the present invention are very potent (i.e., affect cytokine production and/or secretion at very low concentrations), and are very efficacious (i.e., significantly inhibit cytokine production and/or secretion to a relatively high degree). Effective doses are most preferably at very low concentrations, where maximal effects are observed to occur. Concentrations, determined as the amount of compound per volume of relevant tissue, typically provide a measure of the degree to which that compound affects cytokine production. For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount of at least about 1, often at least about 10, and frequently at least about 25 ug/24 hr./patient. For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds requires administering the compound which generally does not exceed about 1, often does not exceed about 0.75, often does not exceed about 0.5, frequently does not exceed about 0.25 mg/24 hr./patient. In addition, administration of the effective dose is such that the concentration of the compound within the plasma of the patient normally does not exceed 500 pg/ml, often does not exceed 300 pg/ml, and frequently does not exceed 100 pg/ml. When employed in such a manner, compounds of the present invention are dose dependent, and as such, cause inhibition of cytokine production and/or secretion when employed at low concentrations but do not exhibit those inhibiting effects at higher concentrations. Compounds of the present invention exhibit inhibitory effects upon cytokine production and/or secretion when employed in amounts less than those amounts necessary to elicit activation of relevant nicotinic receptor subtypes to any significant degree.